Love Is Blind
by exorcist yoko
Summary: In the fourth grade, the rebellious child Lovino meets Antonio, a boy born blind, and the two create a deep bond that continues to their high school years. When Lovino develops serious depression, Antonio is the only ray of sunshine in his dark world. AU idea by tumblr user Romanatty Spamano, rated M for later themes involving graphic descriptions of cutting and smut


**So, this is the first chapter of a fanfiction written for tumblr user Romanatty. Sorry this took so long D: in the middle of it I got a bit of a hand injury so I couldn't type for a few days. But, I decided that since I'm starting to build up a tolerance to the discomfort then I can finish chapter numero uno! So here you go~ **

"Just go to school, Lovi," Grandpa said, looking down at the boy who was frowning stubbornly.

The little boy, Lovino, rubbed at his watering eyes with a grubby fist and his chest stuttered with the remainders of sobs. He'd tried so hard to convince his grandfather not to make him go to school. But he just didn't understand what would happen to him there. School was a poisonous place that made all of Lovino's insecurities come to the surface.

In short, school was Hell and the other students were the demons that were sent to torture him. Every day since kindergarten he would go to school with his little brother Feliciano. Every day he would try his best to make friends. Yet no matter how hard he tried, everybody else would fawn over Feliciano. It only made Lovino feel worse than ever.

Then when he would come home, Grandpa would always praise Feli for what he did. It was always 'oh, Feli, what a beautiful painting!' or 'Feli, you are such a good artist like your Grandpa!' To Lovino there was always a cold shoulder or a lukewarm bit of praise. As time went on and he got even more frustrated he would never get even that tidbit of attention from his grandfather. He started acting out and not even doing his homework.

"I mean, really, Lovi…if you tried then I know for sure that you could be an amazing student and amount to something…anything!" His Grandpa sighed and shook his head. "You're only in fourth grade, Lovino. It's too early for you to shut down and give up, do you hear me? You're going to school today if it kills me!" He hurried around the tiled floor of the kitchen, leaving the child to stand where he was. On the countertop were two lunchboxes, one of which he handed to Lovino.

The little boy raised his head in defiance even as he grasped the cloth handle. "I'll go…but I won't like it! It's going to suck and I know it…." he mumbled despondently.

Grandpa patted Lovino's head tenderly before taking the child's small backpack in his hand and walking to the front door with the heavy step of a weary adult. "That's what you say every time. Now get down to the bus stop or you'll miss your bus and I'll have to drive you." When Lovino hesitated he went back and led the recalcitrant boy out of the door and onto the porch.

"But, Grandpa…" Lovino whined even though he knew it would be no use. There was nothing that could sway the old man. He just didn't understand. The young boy sighed and looked away, knowing there was no use in trying anymore. "I'll see you when I get home." He turned away, shouldering his bag and trudging through the front yard to the sidewalk.

His little, black shoes scuffed at the stones on the concrete as he walked the short distance between his house and his assigned bus stop. As usual his brother was making nice with the assholes of his school who were already turning to watch his arrival and snickering behind secretive hands. Lovino glared at them and took up his place by the corner stop sign to avoid the worst of the bother.

It started, as usual, with an acorn from the tree that hung over the area that hit the back of his head. Lovino didn't bother turning around. Then there came another and another and it was starting to really grate on his nerves. By the time the fourth one hit home on the back of his neck, Lovino was blazing mad. The fourth grader whipped around with a fierce glare on his face.

"Oh no! It's his look of death, guys. Better look away," one of the boys said, laughing loudly at the anger that he'd managed to draw out of the older of the Italian siblings. Of course Feliciano was blissfully unaware of what his so-called friends were doing to his brother. This was just too much for Lovino to handle…he couldn't do this anymore. This was the last straw.

Lovino clenched his hands into fists and was ready to lay into the other boy when suddenly a female voice cut into the tension.

"Aye! See, 'Tonio, I told you that you would be on time." A Hispanic woman with her wavy hair done up in a messy bun and her bathrobe still on was leading her child to the bus stop. This was a new kid, Lovino thought. New on the block and probably living in one of the houses that had recently gone for sale in the neighborhood. His mother looked nice enough for Lovino's tastes but it was her son that was the odd one.

This child seemed normal at first glance. He was all smiles and bouncing brown curls that framed his chubby cheeks perfectly. In fact, this guy was positively brimming with happiness. Even his clothes just screamed 'and he's a-happy to see ya!' from the bright red shirt to the already dirty blue jeans and nice little sandals. His lunchbox even had a smiling sun that made Lovino raise an incredulous eyebrow. But the odd thing was that the kid, this 'Tonio, didn't look at anybody directly. His eyes were green but there was a milky film over them. In his free hand was a cane that he moved from side to side to get a bearing on where he was going.

"Blind." Lovino whispered as he stared at the new kid in surprise. His mother smiled around at the assembled children with the kind of smile that a person stressed to the point of collapse would.

"Hola, children," she said in a kindly voice. "I am Mrs. Carriedo his is my son Antonio. Could you please take care of him and make sure he gets off the bus safely at school? It would mean ever so much to me." All of the children nodded dumbly, trying to appear angelic.

Oh, of course they would help, they all said. Antonio would be perfectly safe in their care, they promised. Even Feliciano joined in on the pledge though Lovino knew his sweetheart of a brother would keep his word only if he were repeatedly reminded of it.

Lovino remained silent though all of this. His attention was split between the blind boy who seemed to be staring right at him. That couldn't be right at all; the kid was blind for God's sake! This went on for a while, Antonio's mother babbling on and on about Antonio to the other children while Feliciano talked to Antonio. The two seemed to be getting along fine until the bus pulled up and it's doors opened.

Mrs. Carriedo kissed her son's cheek then handed him his lunchbox before walking him closer to the bus, lifting his legs so he could find the first step. Once she'd gotten Antonio onto the bus and made sure he'd been buckled in all safe, everybody else was able to get on board.

As usual, Lovino was shoved out of the way and, since they were the last stop of the line, all of the good spots were taken. Even Feliciano was sharing his seat with somebody else. The younger brother mouthed an 'I'm sorry!' from his seat but it was brushed away by Lovino. As he stood by the front of the bus he could hear the other kids cackling at him. The bus driver, an older woman with a constant glare on her face that showed just how much she hated this job, was giving Lovino a look that demanded he take a seat sooner rather than later.

As he took a second look for a free space, his eyes wandered to the seat where that blind kid was sitting right behind the driver. There was an empty spot right there with his name on it. Without asking, Lovino plopped right down with a sour look on his face even though he knew the other fourth grader couldn't see it.

Antonio's head turned in Lovino's direction when he felt the weight on the seat shift. There was somebody sitting next to him now. "Hello?" he asked uncertainly, right hand clutching at the cane, which was strapped to his wrist for safety.

In response, Lovino just sighed and stuck out his hand for the other to shake. Antonio was predictably very confused by the lack of response he'd gotten and couldn't see the hand. The Italian boy felt bad for doing this, bringing his hand down.  
"I'm just sitting here for now, okay idiota? Don't get too cozy with me here," Lovino muttered sourly. But when he chanced a look over at the blind boy, he was surprised by the reaction he got. Instead of completely ignoring him, Antonio still had his head turned in Lovino's direction. There was a rather shy smile on his face as if he were unsure whether he was really looking at his seat-mate or not.

After a moment Antonio spoke. "That's okay…I'm Antonio, what's your name? Oh, and who is your teacher this year?"

Lovino was taken aback by this exchange. Usually after he pushed people away with his surly attitude he would just be ignored or even hated. But this boy was just as nice to him as could be even after the harsh tone Lovino had used on him. "I…Lovino. My teacher is Mrs. Varshavsky," he mumbled after a few moment's hesitation.

"She's my teacher too!" Antonio exclaimed, earning him a raised eyebrow. The bus was already pulling into the school parking lot and slowing to a stop right outside the main entrance where crowds of other students were already walking inside. Antonio could feel the change in speed and was preparing to get off and walk into the new and unfamiliar territory. He had to admit, it was a bit frightening not to know where what his surroundings looked like but at the same time it was exciting.

"Hey," he chirped, addressing the boy next to him again. "Could I walk to our class with you?"

The bus was stopping and the doors opening. Lovino didn't have much time to make a proper decision. What he did next came as a complete surprise. He took the blind boy's hand and helped him to his feet, grabbing his lunchbox.

"Come on, idiota, lets get going."


End file.
